Equilibrium
by tresbellemargaux
Summary: Gill has quite a few issues, but maybe someone on Waffle Island will be able to help smooth out some of his less desirable qualities.
1. The Ride Home

This is a story that I had in my head for a while that I had to type down.

Hope you like it.

tresbellemargaux

"" is dialogue and ' is thought '

___________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon - Tree of Tranquility. Nor any of the Characters.

If I did, I would fix the glitch so everyone who wants to could marry Calvin.

Chapter 1

The Ride Home

"Gill, I think we need to talk" Mayor Hamilton quietly tells his son.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk right now."

Hamilton can tell Gill is irritated, but he still tries to get his son to open up to him

"But I think we need to-"

"I SAID I DO _NOT_ WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!!!"

Yells a paler than usual Gill.

"Alright Gill" Hamilton says quietly.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ride the ferry home till Gill was feeling better'

"Sorry Father." Gill says while looking down, his hands in his pockets. "I'm going below deck"

Gill goes without another word. Leaving Mayor Hamilton lost in his own thoughts.

All of this started a week ago.

Hamilton was sitting at his desk in the town hall trying to figure out new ways to bring more people to Waffle Island.

So far the brochures have brought one person interested in coming to the island ,

but he would like a greater response.

When the phone rang it was a bit of a surprise since the phone had hardly ever rang (since everyone usually just walked to town hall to ask a question)

"Hello, Town Hall. Elli speaking how may I help you?" Elli answered politely. "Just a moment please."

"Mayor Hamilton, there is a phone call for you"

"Thank you, Elli."

"Hello, this is Hamilton"

" Hello Mayor this call regards your son Gill" it's the dean at the university (one of the best I might add) that Gill is attending.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well not exactly, Gill has been expelled from this university"

"WHAT?" Hamilton sputtered.

"Well...um... it seems that Gill was arrested for damaging university property, public intoxication and use of illegal drugs."

" Wh... what th... that's impossible!"

"Evidently it is possible. So when can you pickup Gill?"

Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you thought it was okay.

I am not quite sure how long this story is going to be.

_We shall see _

This is my first FF ever so it's kind of exciting.

If you don't mind would you please review.

Thank You,

tresbellemargaux.


	2. Back Home

Hey Guys, Here is Chapter Two. I'm really getting a kick out of writing this story.

I hope you get the same feeling reading this story.

tresbellemargaux

"" is dialogue and ' is thought '

As much as I wish I did, I still do not own the rights to Harvest Moon – Tree of tranquility

Chapter 2

Back Home

'Oh goddess, my head is killing me' Gill is right now

sprawled out on his bed in his old room back on Waffle Island.

The light of the setting sun streams in through his window.

He is suffering with a hangover at the moment.

He woke up that morning to another goddess awful day.

He knows that everyday he wakes up is going to be

exactly like the last one, and that is... Boring.

He slowly gets up off his bed and tries (keyword here is

tries) to get through the fog in his mind. No such luck.

'I know what will help me feel better, a quick trip to the

bar. That usually helps, yeah... that's what I'll do'.

So Gill with his brilliant idea heads off to the bar.

But before he gets through the door his Father,

the one and only (at least on Waffle Island)

Mayor Hamilton catches him at the exact moment

Gill places his hand on the doorknob.

"Gill, where are you going?" Hamilton asks Gill

Hamilton looks at Gill with suspicion.

"Oh...um... I am heading out to the beach

to watch the sunset and do some thinking"

Gill says a little bit nervously.

'oh goddess, he knows where I'm going'

"Okay son, Have a good time and try not to get into any

trouble " Hamilton says distractedly while reading

his book on the past Mayors of Waffle Island.

'Wow that was close'

"Sounds good father" Gill says visibly relieved.

Gill all but runs out the door.

Well that was the second chapter hope you enjoyed it.

I'll update again soon.

If you have any questions feel free to ask away.

Ayez un beau jour,

tresbellemargaux

(As you can tell I'm trying to learn to speak French)


	3. Restrictions

Well here is the third chapter. Sorry for the wait. I never knew how fun it is to write stories and have others read them. ""is dialogue and ' is thought'

Let me check . Nope, I still do not own the rights to any of the Harvest Moon games.

With that said let's get this show on the road.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter Three

Restrictions

Gill arrived at the bar while everything was in full swing.

Everyone was enjoying their drinks and watching Selena

dance.

'Man, Jake seriously needs to get a TV for some entertainment.

Talk about cheap. I'm surprised he doesn't have Maya up there

dancing too.' Gill thought to himself while entering the bar/restaurant.

"Hey Gill" Kathy calls out to Gill.

"Hey Kat" Gill calls back.

'Can these tables be any closer to the counter, goddess.'

As you know trying to get to the counter is quite a task

when Kathy and Maya are cleaning the tables.

'goddess, finally! I thought I would never get past Maya's

huge poofy dress!'

"Hey Gill, It's good seeing ya again."

Hayden says while cleaning a glass.

'Jeez, if he keeps wiping that glass he is going to wipe right

through it'

"Hello Hayden"

"So Gill what have ya been up to lately"

One of the nice things about your Dad being the Mayor

is that your Dad has connections. And Let's say that

those connections can keep certain things from being released

to the public and off of your record.

So nobody on Waffle Island knew about Gill's little problem

at the University..

" Nothing really" Gill replies.

"So why are ya back home, not that I'm not happy ta see ya again."

Hayden said with a small smile.

"I just need a break, my father thought that it would be good for me

to be back home for a while." Gill said while looking around the bar and at the

people.

"That's good it's nice having you back, Kathy's real excited about having

her old pal back"

Kathy and Gill have been friends since they were little, but that's it. Friends.

Just friends, that's all they could ever be. Because they were so alike yet so

different they couldn't be involved in a romantic relationship with each other.

"Yes and I'm glad to see her again also. We were able to hang out earlier and

talk. It was cool." Since Gill trusted Kathy he told her about what happened

back at school. She was surprised, but she was also very supportive of him.

"That's good. So what can I do for you?"

"I'll take some tequila."

"Oh...um...I'm sorry Gill, but your Dad said that he doesn't want ya drinking

anything with alcohol in it."

"WHAT? I'm of legal age to drink. He can't do that!"

Gill yells but then notices that everyone is staring at him and he lowers his voice.

"Can he?"

"Like I said Gill I'm sorry, but I have ta obey your father's wish he is the Mayor after all

and an old friend of mine"

"And anyway we don't sell hard liquor here, only

cocktails" Kathy says while walking up to Gill and Hayden with a smirk.

"Shut-up Kit Kat" Gill says while banging his head on the counter

While Hayden laughs loudly at the both of them.

"What am I going to drink?"

Gill says in despair.

"Well you can always have yourself a cocktail or a glass water."

Kathy says while laughing at Gill's hopeless expression.

"That is not even funny."

"Um..Kitten.. Gill can't even have a cocktail"

Hayden says a little bit guiltily

"Oh goddess!"

Gill all but moans.

"Look on the bright side Gilly, at least you won't have a killer

hang-over tomorrow." Kathy said cheerfully.

" Not that I'm trying ta change the subject or anything Gill,

but have you heard about the new farmer coming to the island?"

"What? Why kind of person would want to come to this place"

For a moment Gill forgets his despair while laughing at the

new farmer's stupidity.

"Well apparently a farmer"

Hayden says while laughing at his own stupid joke.

Kathy and Gill both just look at Hayden wondering how he could laugh

at such a dumb joke.

"So..Gill, do you have any info about the new person? Do you know

know if it's going to be a girl or a guy? How old?

Or is it going to be a family?"

Kathy says all in one breath, Quite quickly.

Gill takes a second to process her words.

"To tell you the truth, this is the first time hearing about the new

person."

"I didn't even know that anyone was still interested in coming

to the island. Is my father paying them to come to island?"

"Not that I know of. And why do you say that like it's a bad thing

coming to the island. It's very nice here."

Hayden says defensively.

"You know what? never mind, forget what I said."

Gill says while walking away from the counter.

"I'm going to the beach for a walk and then I will head

home. See you guys around, good evening."

Gill walks out the bar without looking back.

"What did I say?

Hayden asks his daughter after Gill left.

"You didn't say anything Dad. Don't worry Gill is just

going through some stuff right now. He'll get over it

soon." Kathy reassures her dad.

"Well I hope he gets over it soon, Gill always used to

be a good kid."

Hayden says sadly.

"Me too, Dad...me too."

Kathy whispers to herself.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's the third chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

I know it seems kind of strange for Gill and Kathy to be friends, but

I like it.

This is longest chapter so far hope you liked it.

Ayez un beau jour,

tresbellemargaux


End file.
